1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic devices having image generation functions, especially to those that can display and store generated images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographic devices which have an anti-shake function to prevent the effects of a shake caused by a hand shake, and so on, in a generated subject image have become widespread. For example, in digital cameras anti-shake functionality is achieved by moving an imaging device or a photographing lens, or by other methods.
On the other hand, in photographic devices such as digital cameras, various operational buttons and switches are provided for carrying out predetermined operations according to commands of a user.
A shake mitigation of a photographing device is mainly required when a subject is photographed; it is not required, for example, when an image that has been photographed is replayed. Providing a photographing device with operational buttons or switches only for operating an anti-shake function that is not always required, as mentioned above, may complicate the structure of the photographing device. Further, in such a photographing device, complicated operations that are required of such buttons or switches deteriorate the operability of the photographing device.